Lives Told by Six
by BlondeChick2009
Summary: A series of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum.
1. Harry Potter

A seiries of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Harry Potter_**

Chosen before he could say no


	2. Ron Weasley

A seiries of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Ron Weasley_**

Eventually realized who held his heart


	3. Hermione Granger

A seiries of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Hermione Granger_**

Did all she could to help


	4. Draco Malfoy

A seiries of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Draco Malfoy_**

Jealousy forever turned out the light


	5. Vincent Crabbe

A seiries of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Vincent Crabbe_**

Proved too ingenious in the end


	6. Gregory Goyle

A seiries of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Gregory Goyle_**

Followed blindly along until the end


	7. Luna Lovegood

A seiries of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Luna Lovegood_**

Her mind was a wondrous place


	8. Colin Creevy

A seiries of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Colin Creevy_**

Saw life's beauty through a lens


	9. Ginny Weasley

A seiries of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Ginny Weasley_**

Patiently waited for her true love


	10. Neville Longbottom

A seiries of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Neville Longbottom_**

The most changed of them all


	11. Severus Snape

A seiries of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Severus Snape_**

Fought for a love long lost


	12. Rubeus Hagrid

A seiries of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Rubeus Hagrid_**

Always put his friends first, always


	13. Albus Dumbledore

A seiries of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

He had always had a plan


	14. Minerva McGonagall

A series of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

Her strict facade fooled only some


	15. Sirius Black

A series of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Sirius Black_**

Never did quite leave the past


	16. Remus Lupin

A series of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Remus Lupin_**

Feared that which might harm others


	17. George Weasley

A series of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_George Weasley_**

Never went anywhere without his twin


	18. Fred Weasley

A series of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Fred Weasley_**

Went where George could not follow


	19. Bellatrix Lestrange

A series of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Bellatrix Lestrange_**

Her abiding loyalty slowly killed her


	20. Lily Potter

A series of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Lily Potter_**

A heart of gold wasn't enough


	21. Lord Voldemort

A series of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Lord Voldemort_**

Would have lived, had he loved


	22. Narcissa Malfoy

A series of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Narcissa Malfoy_**

Only wished to save her son


	23. James Potter

A series of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_James Potter_**

Died so they may have lived


	24. Peter Pettigrew

A series of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Peter Pettigrew_**

He died a reluctantly noble death


	25. Cho Chang

A series of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Cho Chang_**

A girl who missed her chance


	26. Cedric Diggory

A series of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Cedric Diggory_**

The wrong place, the wrong time


	27. Percy Weasley

A series of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Percy Weasley_**

Returned when it was most imperative


	28. Dobby the House Elf

A series of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Dobby the House Elf_**

Saver of lives, lover of socks


	29. Lucius Malfoy

A series of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Lucius Malfoy_**

Should have been a better father


	30. Fleur Delacour

A series of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Fleur Delacour_**

She had beauty enough for both


	31. Bertie Bott

A series of characters and their lives told in six words. Written for Clara Devine's challenge: Hemingway Six over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. More characters to come :)

* * *

**_Bertie Bott_**

Thou shalt taste the world's flavors


	32. Molly Weasley

_**Molly Weasley**_

Was the mother Harry never had


End file.
